Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86
The Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX in Japan) is a car that has been in Need for Speed World since the launch. Performance Undoubtedly one of the more familiar and iconic tuners in World, the lightweight, swift, and drifty AE86 is one of the most popular entry-level cars in World. Brought to fame by its appearances in many racing games as well as in the Initial D media franchise, the legendary Hachi-Roku (Japanese for "eight-six") is certainly no pushover, despite its boxy appearance and modest power output. It is arguably the best or one of the best entry-level cars available for Cash, along with the Nissan Silvia S15. In World, it has most, if not all, of the qualities found in the real thing. Despite its mediocre top speed and below-average power delivery, it has good acceleration, with a powerful fourth gear followed by a fairly strong fifth. Its first three gears, however, are horrible. Critics say that the AE86's Perfect Start has been improved somewhat after a rumoured downgrade of the S15 Silvia, however, in its stock form, it lacks sufficient acceleration to keep up with the S15. 'On August 21st, 2012, the AE86 was retuned, giving it higher top speed and better acceleration. ' The AE86's exceptionally precise handling is its biggest strength. Its light weight and RWD drivetrain makes it an easy car to drive, and its powerful rear torque can send it into a very sharp, controllable drift. It oversteers when turning too fast, but its handling will keep it in line. Its ability to make high-risk evasive turns without massive fishtailing makes it an exciting ride. The AE86 is an excellent racing machine for beginners. Despite being weak off the line, it can gain enough speed to chase opponents and outrun them. Even with street-tuned parts it can beat an equally-tuned Toyota MR2. The AE86 is a weak car for Pursuit Outruns or Team Escapes, as its light weight and low grip turns it into an easy target for Rhinos. Overall, the AE86 has the qualities of an iconic entry-level race car, and at higher levels, can prove to be a car worth reserving for class-restricted events. : Top Speed 194 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 155 km/h + 5 with NOS / Handling Speed: 185 km/h Editions * Black * Lank * White* * Exclusive (Gift for pre-ordering Starter Pack and was also from the Exclusive Starter Pack at Origin.com) Car Stats ; notes A stock rental version can be rented on the Need For Speed World website under 'Car Rentals'. Special Editions - Aftermarket Parts Bodykits 01a_AE86_Soul.jpg|Soul Front 01b_AE86_Soul.jpg|Soul Rear 02a_AE86_Trekked.jpg|Trekked Front 02b_AE86_Trekked.jpg|Trekked Rear 03a_AE86_Repro.jpg|Repro Front 03b_AE86_Repro.jpg|Repro Rear 04a_AE86_Boxxed.jpg|Boxxed Front 04b_AE86_Boxxed.jpg|Boxxed Rear 05a_AE86_Chroma.jpg|Chroma Front 05b_AE86_Chroma.jpg|Chroma Rear 06a_AE86_Halon.jpg|Halon Front 06b_AE86_Halon.jpg|Halon Rear 07a_AE86_Coil.jpg|Coil Front 07b_AE86_Coil.jpg|Coil Rear 08a_AE86_Glint.jpg|Glint Front 08b_AE86_Glint.jpg|Glint Rear 09a_AE86_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Front 09b_AE86_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Rear 10a_AE86_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Front 10b_AE86_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Rear 11a_AE86_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Front 11b_AE86_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Rear 12a_AE86_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Front 12b_AE86_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Rear 13a_AE86_Flow.jpg|Flow Front 13b_AE86_Flow.jpg|Flow Rear 14a_AE86_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Front 14b_AE86_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Rear 15a_AE86_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Front 15b_AE86_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Rear 16a_AE86_Transform.jpg|Transform Front 16b_AE86_Transform.jpg|Transform Rear * 1,200 SB - Soul * 1,200 SB - Trekked * 1,200 SB - Repro * 1,200 SB - Boxxed * 1,200 SB - Chroma * 700 SB - Halon * 700 SB - Coil * 700 SB - Glint * 700 SB - Cascade * 450 SB - Exodus * 450 SB - Kineto * 450 SB - Sonic * 2,000 IGC - Flow * 2,000 IGC - Pressure * 2,000 IGC - Offroad * 2,000 IGC - Transform Appearances The Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 has been featured in seven other NFS Games. NFSUG2.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSN.jpg NFSS2.jpg NFSTR.jpg Category:Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Toyota Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Class C Category:Class D